


I Hate You

by kwanina



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Seokmin is mentioned, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 09:03:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11643306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwanina/pseuds/kwanina
Summary: He hates him.





	I Hate You

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "I Hate You" by Urban Zakapa. Please listen to it , it's good :)

I didn’t beg you for love  
I just wanted your true heart

 

 

 

"Vernon, why are we exactly clubbing today?" Seungkwan asked. 

"To celebrate your blossoming love life" of course. I just wish he missed the venom laced on what I said.

I stared at him through the blinding color of the light flickering in the surrounding. He's looking through the dancing or bumping bodies of human beings on the dance floor.

" ahuh, Vernon, thank you for that, I'm so happy that,Seokmin and I are together now " he said with a wide smile on his face. His eyes twinkling like the star in the sky.

"Yeah." I answered after I drink the glass of alcohol to calm my nerves coz I feel that any moment ftom now, I'm going to burst.

"But why do you look like someone break your heart" you did.

I laughed. "Seungkwan, what kind of reaction, do you want?"

"Atleast, smile mister!" 

"Why, are you jealous?" Yes, jealous, is an understatement.

"Aww, my bestfriend is jealous. Dude, don't worry, we have weekdays to be together always, we're inseparable!" he added. I hate you Boo Seungkwan.

I almost drink all the alcohol, we order. Seungkwan, can't even finish what he was drinking since we got here. He keeps on talking about Seokmin. How perfect he is. How talented he is. How inlove they are with each other. How perfect Seokmin is.

Seokmin. Seokmin. Seokmin.

That name keeps ringing on my head. Making me hiss, bringing pain on my chest that I want to get my heart with my bare hands and crush it in front of Seungkwan. To let him know what he's doing to me. 

"Hey, Vernon. You're drunk. Let's go home now." 

"No, I'm not" go away, you hurt me.

"Vernon, that's enough. You fuckin' forced me to come here to celebrate, not to mess up!"

I'm a mess already.

I keep on drinking. I want to drown myself. I even wanted to shove the glasses and bottles to my throat until I bleed and die.

"Vernon, stop it!, you're drunk!" He shout at me.

That's the que. I lose it. I thrash around. Throwing and shoving away everyhing I see.

"Vernon, what are you doin'" i heard Seungkwan shouts.

His voice. His lovely voice, turning me on but hurting my heart.

The music stops, but I keep on thrashing around. I even heard someone calling the security.

"Vernon, you're scaring everyone. Pls, stop." I heard Seungkwan's voice crying.

Yes, please cry Seungkwan. I want to see you crying for me. To see that you care. Because if I die, I won't be able to see that.

I felt someone with firm hand holds me. 

"Sir, what's your problem." a voice said. Maybe the security.

I just laugh. I laugh at them. They're funny. Seungkwan is funny. What I'm feeling is funny.

"Sir, he's my friend. Please, just accompany us to our car. I'm sorry for any damages. I' m going to pay for that" i heard Seunglwan said.

friend. 

When we got near the car. I remove the hand holding and preventing me to fall from the ground.

"Don't touch me!"

"Vernon, what is your problem?!"

"You don't have the right to know my problem, Seungkwan!" I shout at him.

"Why, I'm you besfriend. Why the hell you're acting this way. You almost scare all the people in there."

"You know why, I did that! Huh!!" I hold his wrist tight that caused him to wince in pain.

"Vernon, you're hurting me" he said while removing my hold on his wrist.

"Exactly ,Seungkwan!, you got it! ,bravo!" I mockingly spat at him.

 

" you're hurting me! Seungkwan. All this time."

I walk away after I said that. I walk away from him, he didn't even bother following me.

I walk through the darkness with my aching head and broken heart.

 

 

I hate him. I hate Boo Seungkwan and his sun-like personality, his sweet voice, his fluffy adorable cheeks, his lovely smile. I hate his everything. I hate him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

But I love how it hurts.


End file.
